Elle et Lui
by Spika
Summary: C'est toujours quand on s'y attends le moins que notre passé refait surface. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?


-1**Elle et Lui**

**Notes de l'auteur:**** je viens de finir mes partiels et je vais donc pouvoir vous livrer normalement les suites de Suis ton Cœur et les anges gardiens assez rapidement mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête alors voila… je ne sais pas encore si elle sera un one shot ou une petite fic de trois chapitres maximum. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira et attends comme d'habitude vos réactions!! Bonne lecture. Spika**

Il était là.

Elle avait ressenti sa présence avant même que ses yeux ne se posent sur lui. Et à l'instant où ils lui confirmèrent ce qu'elle supposait déjà fortement, elle sut qu'elle ne serait plus vraiment la même tant qu'il serait là.

Comment pouvait-il encore lui faire autant d'effets malgré tout le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre ? Comment pouvait-il être toujours aussi…?

Si extérieurement elle ne laissait rien transparaître, intérieurement tout n'était que désordre. Vite se reprendre, faire comme s'il n'était pas là, se recentrer sur les personnes présentes autour d'elle et…

Elle s'entendit répondre à son amie mais c'était comme si une autre personne qu'elle-même formulait ses propos et elle se sentit légèrement coupable de son manque d'attention à l'encontre de celle qu'elle considérait comme son meilleure amie avec laquelle elle partageait tout. Où presque… Car elle n'avait jamais vraiment su l'ampleur des sentiments qu'elle portait pour Lui… Qui aurait pu s'en douter de toute façon ?

Plus elle tentait de s'intéresser à la conversation que ses amis tenaient et plus elle avait en fait l'impression de s'éloigner d'eux bien qu'ils n'aient évidement rien remarqué. Elle les regardait fixement à l'image de la parfaite interlocutrice alors qu'en fait elle ne faisait que se concentrer sur la vue d'ensemble que lui procurait ses deux yeux et dans laquelle se trouvait évidement en arrière plan celui qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu revoir. Une prouesse visuelle dans laquelle elle était passée maître depuis… depuis Lui.

Adossé contre l'une des vitrines de la rue, entouré comme à son habitude de ses éternels groupis autant filles que garçons, il semblait néanmoins affiché un certain amusement qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas lorsqu'il se trouvaient avec eux. Les propos d'une jeune fille manifestement enthousiaste paraissait même lui soutirer quelques sourires qui n'avaient rien de moqueur bien au contraire.

Un étrange sentiment la parcouru qu'elle ne pu correctement analysé mais qui jeta un voile de tristesse sur son humeur, pourtant excellente jusque là.

Ridicule, elle était ridicule autant dans son comportement qui avait tout d'une amoureuse transie que dans ses sentiments qui bien que flous traduisaient encore l'attachement qu'elle avait pu lui porter. Qu'elle lui portait.

Elle devait arrêter ça. Elle ne devait plus lui prêter attention comme lui semblait le faire. L'avait-il seulement vu d'ailleurs?

Mais voila ce qu'elle tentait de s'imposer relevait d'une mission impossible pour elle et tandis qu'elle répondait une fois de plus mécaniquement à une question qu'on lui posait, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder encore et encore, comme s'il allait disparaître à tout instant.

Puis le petit groupe auquel il appartenait se décida à partir dans le sens opposé où elle se trouvait et elle ne put là encore que remarquer à quel point il avait changé, passant du statut de leader craint et hait à celui de respecté et aimé.

Un mouvement dans la foule de passants qui inondait la rue et il se retourna l'espace d'un instant, semble-t-il pour s'excuser auprès d'une personne qu'il vient de heurter doucement.

Il la voit enfin.

Et le froid polaire de ses yeux rencontrent ceux si chocolat de celle qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier.

Elle qui de son coté se noie sans retenue dans cet océan bleu agité avant que celui-ci ne se referme à elle par un mouvement volontaire de son propriétaire.

Il recule d'un pas et s'éloigne sans autre forme de politesse. Tout avait été dit par ce simple échange de regard. Oui tout : qu'ils s'aimaient toujours autant malgré les mois passés loin l'un de l'autre mais qu'ils avaient aussi décidé d'y renoncé. Qu'elle avait décidé d'y renoncer. Et finalement pourquoi ?

Un proverbe ancien dit que l'amour triomphe de tout alors pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas appliquer pour eux ?

Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop fiers tous deux pour faire le premier pas, repartir de zéro pour une relation qui en réalité n'avait eu d'existence que pour eux deux.

Mais peut-être aussi était ce parce qu'ils s'appelaient Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy et que dans le monde des sorciers leur relation aurait été aussi mal vue que l'association de Merlin avec Morgane la Fée.

Car chacun sait ce qui est arrivé à Merlin à la fin de leur histoire…


End file.
